


mercy no more

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Vampire Turning, idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: Baekhyun knows exactly what he looks like.That’s what makes him so dangerous.





	mercy no more

**Author's Note:**

> PROBLEMATIC CONTENT WARNINGS: There is non-consensual feeding/turning into a vampire. Dubious moral character, etc. These are not your friendly neighborhood squirrel killing vampires. 
> 
> There is no porn in this bit but there WILL BE.
> 
> Dedicated to Len, who is completely to blame for my LIFE being in CHAOS. THANK YOU???

The bass in the club pumps through Baekhyun’s veins where blood should flow. He's been dancing for hours, lost to the music and bodies around him and his sweat-slick skin glistens beneath the spinning lights as he moves his body to the music, fluid and graceful, not even a hint of the deadly predator he truly is. The black shirt he's wearing is tight and short, exposing most of his midriff, and his leather pants sit so low on his hips that the swirling dark ink that's usually hidden peeks out the top. It's a tease. An invitation. He knows exactly what he looks like.

That’s what makes him so dangerous.

  
  


: : :

  
  


The boy he dances with is taller than him, but Baekhyun is used to that. What he’s not used to is the bravado bleeding out of him, a fearlessness that's intoxicating. The way he rolls his body and moves his hips, the way he splays himself back against Baekhyun’s chest and tilts his head back onto his shoulder, baring the most vulnerable part of himself --- he’s practically begging Baekhyun to take him, use him,  _ drink him _ . It's making Baekhyun's head swim. Most of the humans who come to Eodom are just curious or looking for a little adrenaline rush. Most of them run screaming when they see what really goes on behind the big iron doors. 

This one, though. This one is different.

“Sehun,” the boy murmurs next to Baekhyun’s ear as he grinds down against Baekhyun’s thigh. There are specs of silver glitter on his eyelids and scattered across the highest part of his cheekbones and his eyes sparkle all on their own. “That’s my name.”

Baekhyun leans in and allows his fangs to descend, scrapes them against the sensitive skin behind Sehun’s ear and squeezes his slender hips in a way that's probably painful and likely to bruise. Humans are so wonderfully delicate that way.

“How bold of you to assume I care,” he says and feels Sehun shudder against him, smells fear and arousal and hunger rise to the surface of his skin, and Baekhyun wants to lean down, drag his tongue along Sehun's throat and taste it - - he doesn't. If he allowed himself to get that close, Baekhyun isn't confident he'd be able to stop there. When he pulls back, Sehun’s eyes are dark, his pupils dilated. And he’s hard.

“I’m not scared,” Sehun says, lying. He’s as scared as he is turned on, equally proportionate.

Baekhyun just laughs and grabs the boy’s hand. He can feel Yifan’s eyes following them all the way out of the club, but he ignores the little pinpricks that crawl up the back of his neck, instead pulling Sehun faster and faster through the crowd.

Much later, Baekhyun realizes that Sehun hadn't been the only one with a deathwish that night.

  
  


: : :

  
  


As soon as the cold night air hits them and they're out of the club and out from under Yifan's scrutiny, Baekhyun realizes that he hasn’t felt this kind of bone deep, aching hunger in ages. It’s stupid. Sehun is obviously attractive, his body lithe and toned, yet soft and round and plush in all the right places, skin so perfectly flawless that Baekhyun almost regrets having to tear into it. 

But he does, because he  _ wants.  _ He hasn’t felt want like this is years. Decades, maybe. It’s overwhelming, overpowering, and it makes him reckless. Impatient. It makes him shove Sehun against the brick wall in the alley behind Eodom and sink his teeth into the side of his neck, fangs sliding into his flesh like a hot knife through butter. Baekhyun grunts and moans against Sehun’s skin as hot, fresh blood pours into his mouth, syrupy sweet and intoxicating. It’s like having three glasses of wine on an empty stomach, like free falling from the tallest building in the city. Baekhyun’s world spins and narrows to nothing but the taste of Sehun, the warmth flooding onto his tongue, the rhythmic, pounding sound of Sehun’s pulse getting slow, slow, slower as he drinks him down.

He’s killing him.

Baekhyun is both aware of this and not, in the way that he  _ knows _ that Sehun is dying, but cannot actually remember why that is such a bad thing. Baekhyun is drowning in him, the taste, the smell, the rush of something he can’t even place. It feels like the first time he fed after he was turned, it feels like living and dying and being born again, but all at once. He doesn’t think he could stop if his life depended on it. He thinks of Yifan, sprawled out on his throne in the center of Eodom, his knowing, judging eyes watching Baekhyun as he led Sehun out of the club. Baekhyun knows killing humans is forbidden. He knows the punishment for it. He knows and yet he cannot  _ stop _ .

Baekhyun drinks from Sehun, drinks and drinks, listens to the soft, muted sounds of his heartbeat getting fewer and farther between like a lullabye, and drinks more.

Baekhyun doesn't stop until Sehun's body goes limp in his arms. Then, he pulls back, mouth sticky and stained red, and stares down at him.

“Shit,” he swears, patting Sehun’s cheek. “ _ Shit _ . I didn’t take that much, come on. Goddammit, come  _ on. _ ”

He smacks Sehun’s face again, harder, but it causes no reaction, brings no color to the surface. His perfect lips and his eyelids, still flecked with glitter, are beginning to turn blue.

“Baekhyun,” a voice suddenly says behind him and Baekhyun doesn’t jump because deep down, underneath all the bloodlust, he supposes he’d expected this. He drops his head and closes his eyes.

“Yifan.”

Yifan is King, but he’s more than that. Yifan is like their God. Knows all. Sees all. It was never a matter of if Baekhyun would be caught, only when.

“Explain.”

Baekhyun sighs. He loves Yifan, he does. Loves him the way every vampire does, full of fear and admiration and uncompromising loyalty, but he also hates him a little. He hates being treated like a fucking child all the time. He hates all the stupid, pointless rules and laws. Everyone seems to have forgotten, but they are monsters. Monsters do not follow rules; monsters make their own.

Baekhyun doesn't have an explanation. He fed from the boy because he was hungry, because it’s his nature. There isn't much more to it than that.

“I’m sorry, Duizhang,” he murmurs. “I can’t.”

He feels Yifan’s presence move closer to him until Yifan’s hand comes to settle on the back of his neck. Baekhyun’s eyelids twitch. He could die right now. He very well might. He knows this, has always known this. Yifan could kill him as easy as breathing, reach into his chest and rip his heart out, tear out his throat, pluck his ribs out one by one. Baekhyun knows a girl who works for Yifan in his mansion. She said the last time someone broke one of Yifan’s laws they had to scrape bits of him off the ceiling.

“You do not kill,” Yifan’s says, voice soft and low in the most terrifying way possible. Baekhyun hasn’t gotten goosebumps since he was a small child, but he has them now. “Unless I order it. You know this, yet you did it anyway. You fed from this human, took his life, with your King less than five hundred feet away.”

Yifan thumbs at a dry fleck of blood on Baekhyun’s cheek with his nail and Baekhyun’s breath hitches, stays trapped somewhere in his lungs until Yifan walks around to face him. Then, Baekhyun raises his eyes and looks up at him because not doing so would have been far more disrespectful than killing some idiot boy.

“What am I going to do with you, Baekhyun?” Yifan muses, reaching down to trace Sehun’s face with the tip of his index finger, card his fingers through his light hair. Then, abruptly, he stops and looks up at Baekhyun. “He is still alive.”

Baekhyun blinks. “What? That’s...that’s good, right?”

It sounds good. It sounds like maybe he’s not going to die tonight, anyway.

Yifan is eerily quiet for a moment, just standing there, stroking the unconscious boy’s hair as he studies Baekhyun. It’s the most unnerving thing Baekhyun has ever been subjected to. Or so he thinks, until Yifan speaks to him again.

“Feed him.”

The  _ no _ immediately falls from Baekhyun’s lips. Instinctive. Reflexive. As soon as he realizes what he’s said, Baekhyun falls to his knees before Yifan and lowers his head.

You do not break the laws set forth by the Council and you do  _ not _ tell Yifan no.

“Duizhang,” he says. “I am sorry. I do not mean disrespect, but I can’t --  _ Yifan _ , if I feed him he will --”

“Be turned,” Yifan nods.

But that wasn’t all. That wasn’t what had Baekhyun’s stomach turning, his blood running cold.

“If you don’t, he dies,” Yifan adds and suddenly, Baekhyun understands. This is his punishment.

“Yifan, please, I  _ can’t  _ \--”

“You can,” Yifan says, reaching out to tenderly cup Baekhyun’s face in his hand, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. “You will. You will feed him, you will turn him, and you will be responsible for him. You will be his maker, Baekhyun.” Then his grip turns tighter, crushing. “Or you will suffer the same consequences any other vampire would.”

Baekhyun’s entire body reacts to Yifan’s words. He feels like he’s going to be sick. He wants to protest, to argue, to lash out. He even opens his mouth to do so, but nothing comes out but air. Baekhyun knows it’s either this or death. He knows that Yifan is showing him mercy, even if it doesn’t feel like it. Even if Baekhyun thinks he would prefer death to Yifan’s particular brand of mercy. 

But the truth is, Yifan isn’t just his King. Years and years ago, Yifan had taken Baekhyun in when his own Maker had abandoned him and left him to starve. Yifan saved him.

He’s trying to save him now.

  
  


: : :

  
  


Hands shaking, Baekhyun opens the vein on his wrist and presses it to Sehun’s lips. At the first drop of Baekhyun’s blood on his tongue, Sehun’s eyelids slowly flutter open. 

Baekhyun forces down the bile in his throat when Sehun looks up at him, wide-eyed and beautiful and finally, finally, truly afraid. He looks to Yifan for guidance and Yifan just nods.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath.

“Drink, Sehun,” he says, looking down at him, and presses his wrist firmly against Sehun's lips. Sehun is shaking, eyes welling up with tears as he realizes what's happening.

“Just drink,” Baekhyun murmurs, carding his fingers into Sehun's hair as he gazes down at him. “I've got you now."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i didn't expect my first kpop fic to be some weird vampire au but uhhhh I didn't expect to ever write a kpop fic in my life either so !!!!!!!!
> 
> yeah.
> 
> more to come??


End file.
